


Back In Black

by PookityPook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I can't help turning all my projects into fandom, Other, This was done for a class, it has a weird pov, just bear with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title, but with extra eroticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Black

She really is beautiful, you think to yourself. Shining, dark, and exotic. Your breath escapes you in a rush as you gaze appreciatively at her body, your eyes travelling across the familiar curves, tracing them and re-memorizing them. She is all length and soft angles and strong lines, elegantly decorated with silver which compliments her obsidian pigment perfectly.

You step closer slowly, and just a little bit reverently, to sweep your hand softly along her side. She feels warm beneath your fingers, having rested for some time already in the sunny yard. The late afternoon light catches in the millions of impossibly tiny facets of the metallic black paint on her back. It makes her sparkle as she basks in the glow, and you imagine for a moment that it is with a more heightened fervour than any time before.

As you see this, you cannot help but feel a sudden small swell of fluttering pride, accompanied by a satisfying sort of accomplishment. You had fought for many filthy afternoons to get her back on her feet, drenched in sweat and dirty but steadfast in your determination as you restored her to her former glory. Collecting the pieces and putting her back together. Pulling her from perdition and bringing her back to life.

It is with this vitality that she waits before you now, whole and gleaming and surrounded by an almost indiscernible halo of dusty summer sunlight.

You are unable to wait anymore. You’ve had your chance to admire her; now you want the world to see, to envy her beauty. You want the world to know that she belongs to no one else but you as you speed past them, only giving them the privilege of inhaling the dust that is left in her wake.

You open her up without urgency, despite your excitement. You ease inside her, slowly and luxuriously and with a quiet groan at the familiar sensation. You had missed this. You had hated seeing her all bent and broken and desperately bare, and you had made it your mission to repair the damage.

But now you banish these memories to their distant origins as you relax into your position and lean back. You run your hand over the soft, dark leather, breathing in the clean but heady scent surrounding you. Your body thrums with ecstasy, immediately recognising the place you had longed to be for the past too many days. You smile, feeling decadent with the awareness of your indulgence.

You barely have to lean forward to place your hands on the wheel in front of you, so well is she fitted to your body. It’s like placing a perfectly formed puzzle piece. Or slotting a key into place, as you are doing now.

Under your expert ministrations she suddenly awakens with a growl. The sound is almost feral and has your blood singing beneath your skin, before she settles into a deep, vibrating purr, waiting for you to make the next move. With more deft movements you comply, shifting with your hands, easing off with your feet, and applying just enough pressure with both in all the right places to finally, _finally_ get you both out of your stationary state.

She loudly roars her delight and you can’t help but agree. The sound reverberates deliciously through both your bodies; at this point you are one and the same. You huff out a breathy _ohhh yeah_ of your own as you maneuver your way out of the confines of the yard.

Finally you are free. Now it’s almost like she has a mind of her own, inviting you to push the pair of you faster. You acquiesce gladly, riding both her and the high unrestrainedly. You don’t remember putting on the music; all your movements are so natural that the motion is lost in the haze of these long-desired moments. Yet you are still just conscious enough of your motions to make the decision to lower the windows and turn up the volume.

The air travelling in from the windows becomes intoxicating as the smell of sunshine and heated asphalt mixes with her comforting, warm scent, creating an irresistible aphrodisiac. The resulting aroma awakens your sense memory, and you recall those times before, when the sun flashed just as enticingly off her hood as you sped together beneath the leaf-laden trees lining the road. When her deep, throaty growl created just as perfect an accompaniment for the pumping rhythms of your favourite hard rock bands. When she responded just as eagerly to your every touch, taking you both where you wanted to be.

The road speeds blindingly beneath you as you guide each other towards the climax of your reunion. The scenery around you blurs in every direction except your destination before you, the only constant spot of clarity in the surrounding flash of greens and yellows and blues, the edges of which are indiscernible as they flash past. Together, you are a black, rumbling storm cloud with silver linings, foreign in the serenity of the summery landscape of which you find yourself the center of.

You can’t think of any better way to announce your return. It feels good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> My Writer's Craft teacher read this to the class. Everyone liked it, but now I suspect they wonder what I do in my spare time...


End file.
